Un Rato a tu Lado
by AltRock
Summary: Un día después de clases, Randy trata de volver a acercarse a una chica que era importante para él en el pasado. Primer fic. Mal sumario :v


Hola :D soy Nitelar87 y este es mi primer fic. Por favor dejen un review con su opinión, les agradeceré muchísimo. Randy Cunningham y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los drechos son de Disney XD

Era un día normal en la secundaria Norrisville. Ho habían ocurrido ataques de monstruos bajo la influencia del Hechicero ni tampoco de robots enviados por Hannibal McFist. Mientras tanto Randy Cunningham se sentía un poco más relajado al no haber enfrentado ningún enemigo. A Randy le gustaba ser el Ninja, el héroe protector de Norrisville, pero tampoco le caía mal tener un día como estudiante de secundaria normal de vez en cuando. Randy se encontraba con su mejor amigo Howard en Ciencias, la última clase del día.

"Vamos, solo poco un más" decía Randy con ansiedad mientras miraba el reloj

"Que afortunado eres Cunningham, cuando suene la campana iras directo a casa. En cambio yo tengo que ir un viernes por la tarde a la casa de Debbie Kang para hacer ese estúpido proyecto de recuperación para la clase de Español" dijo Howard mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el escritorio

"Sabes tienes mucha suerte de que la señora Jorge haya escogido a Debbie Kang como tu tutora, también tienes suerte de que ella aceptara ayudarte con eso. Además no creo que sea un proyecto tan largo"

"Si, como sea. Solo quiero terminarlo lo más rápido posible"

"Bueno además es una buena oportunidad para que la conozcas mejor, no crees" dijo Randy golpeado con el codo a Howard y con una sonrisa un poco picaresca en su rostro

Howard sintió un poco de rubor en sus mejillas cuando Randy dijo eso "De-de qué diablos estás hablando Cunningham, no es como tú lo dices, es solo por la escuela. Además que vas a hacer tu después de clases"

"Oh, la verdad no lo se. Supongo que llegare a jugar el nuevo Derriba Tumbas que ordene y llego esta mañana"

"Que suertudo eres Cunningham"

Apenas Howard termino de decir esto la campana sonó y todos los estudiantes corrieron salvajemente hacia la salida. Howard se encontró con su tutora justo como habían acordado antes de salir.

"Hola Debbie Kang"

"Uh, hola Howard" respondió Debbie con una mirada despreocupada tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. "Randy tu iras con nosotros verdad?

"Si, tomo un desvió unas cuadras antes de tu casa, Debbie K….." Randy recordó algo antes de terminar su respuesta

"Um, que ocurre Cunningham"

"Eh recordé que debo hablar con el señor Ward Smith sobre un "asunto" que le había comentado, me temo que no podre acompañarlos" dijo el chicho de cabellos purpuras mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"¿Qué clase de asunt…. ¡Oh! Ya recordé, ese asunto" Dijo Howard recordando la identidad Ninja de su mejor amigo

"¿De que están hablando chicos?" Dijo Debbie Kang muy confundida

"Oh no, de nada importante. Adelántese ustedes yo tengo que ir a hablar con el maestro" dijo Randy mientras corría hacia el salón del señor Ward Smith

"Tengo que llegar rápido" pensó Randy acelerando sus pasos. Lamentablemente sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando vio que el salón estaba vacío. Randy se quedó puso la mano en la cara al recordar que era un viernes y que los viernes el señor Ward Smith salía mas temprano que los demás días. Hoy su memoria realmente estaba fallando.

"Oh bien, se lo preguntare el lunes entonces"

Randy se relajó un poco y olvido el asunto de no haberle preguntado a su herrero personal sobre cómo mejorar las habilidades de la espada ninja además de perfeccionar lo puntería con las shuriken y los kunai. Realmente era algo que le quería preguntar desde hace varios días pero siempre se le olvidaba por una razón u otra.

Bajando las escaleras recordó el juego de Derriba Tumbas que lo estaba esperando en casa. Mientras más lo pensaba más ansioso se ponía por llegar a su cuarto, romper el empaque y poner el disco en su consola" Pese a eso mientras caminaba por el pasillo vio a través de una ventana a una chica pelirroja con cara desanimada momentos antes de que esta dejara caer su cabeza entre sus brazos en el escritorio.

Randy se extrañó por esto, nunca había visto a Heidi, la hermana de su mejor amigo así. La relación entre ambos no era la mejor pero tampoco eran extraños. Heidi lo conocía prácticamente desde que tenía memoria y ellos junto a Howard eran bastante unidos en la infancia, solían jugar siempre juntos, y además Heidi en ocasiones los protegía cuando algún otro niño mayor los molestaba. Pese a eso cuando todos fueron creciendo Randy y Heidi fueron distanciando su amistad. Randy siempre estaba con Howard con quien compartía intereses que a Heidi no le llamaban para nada la atención mientras que ella, al ser mayor, empezó a juntarse con chicas de su edad y poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una chica popular por su personalidad y apariencia. Randy siempre que recordaba el distanciamiento de Heidi trataba de olvidar y seguía pensando en lo que hacía antes. Puede que antes hubiera sentido algo por ella, algo en la parte más profunda de su corazón, pero las cosas no eran igual y el siempre trataba de reprimirlo.

Continuara…


End file.
